Looney Tunes Wiki:Rights Requirements
We really appreciate the work our contributors put in and have been grateful since January 2006! Do you feel like you need a promotion? You can apply on the requests for promotion page. Note: To maintain stability, only a certain amount of heads/wizards will be allowed on the wiki. Notes *'Majority rule' so if the discussion favors more than 70% then it will be done within 7 days of the discussions start. Extensions can also occur should there not be enough votes. *The requirements below give the right to apply, not a guarantee of the rights. *Use the in the requests for promotion page to file a promotion request. *For organization purposes, a maximum of two promotion requests are allowed at a time. The two requests must be for different positions. After the request has been finished, it is recommended that no one applies for the same position for at least 4 weeks. *If there are not enough supports, opposes, or neutrals, Acme Heads and Wizards are welcome to step in. They have the right to ask currently active users to do so themselves. Being part of the Looney Tunes Wiki community means that you are expected to participate in discussions and voting sessions from time to time. Ignoring Acme Head/Wizard violates the communications policy. It only takes a few minutes of your time to vote and write two sentences what you think. *The nominee must explain by answering the questions on the template and why. *Voters must explain why using the requester's contributions as evidence, such as: :"I support this discussion. You show a lot of good contributions on the articles for New Looney Tunes. It seems to me that you really are putting in the effort to help. Also, I have noticed you revert edits done by vandals. And you are an engaged member in the community. So with this being said, I support." *Comments such as: :"I support because if they want to request, I support because that's his decision," are not valid vote responses. They may not count towards the final vote. In the end, that is up to the Acme Heads to decide. *If there are more than five opposes in a regular small discussion, the discussion will automatically be marked as closed and one will have to wait 30 days to submit another one. However, for a bigger discussion with varying of voters, oppose numbers may vary. Here are the requirements needed! Discussion Moderator Discussion moderators can close and reopen threads, remove or edit comments, and as a whole, can make sure the forums are clean. Discussion moderators do not have rollback or chat moderator rights. Requirements *Must have at least 500 edits, not including user and talk pages. *Must have been active for 1-2 months. (Note: this means you should be active very often. If you are going on once every month it doesn't really count. If you can't be active more than once every 2 weeks, don't ask for a promotion.) *No blocks for 1 month Rollback Rollbacks are people with the ability to undo crappy edits with one click. Rollbacks do not have chat moderator or discussion moderator rights. Requirements *Must have at least 500 edits, not including user and talk pages. *Must have been active for 1-2 months. (Note: this means you should be active very often. If you are going on once every month it doesn't really count. If you can't be active more than once every 2 weeks, don't ask for a promotion.) *No blocks for 1 month Content Moderator Content moderators can delete pages and edit protected pages sans MediaWiki pages. They also have rollback rights, but do not have discussions or chat moderator rights or cannot anvil drop users. Requirements *Must have at least 1000 edits, not including user and talk pages. *Must have been active for 2-3 months. (Note: this means you should be active very often. If you are going on once every month it doesn't really count. If you can't be active more than once a week, don't ask for a promotion.) *No blocks for 3 months Acme Head ACME Heads (also known as administrators) are users with the ability to issue anvil drops and edit MediaWiki pages. Acme Heads can also change the background and special features. Acme Heads can only promote users to discussions moderators. Acme Heads have rollback, discussions and content mod rights by default. Requirements *Must have at least 1,500 edits, not including user and talk pages. *Must have been active for 6 months. (Note: this means you should be active very often. If you are going on once every month it doesn't really count. If you can't be active more than once a week, don't ask for a promotion.) *No blocks for 6 months Wizard Wizards (also known as bureaucrats) are users with the ability to make other users into rollbacks, content moderators, admins (acme heads), or bureaucrats (wizards). Other Wizards cannot currently remove Wizard status from any user. Wizards have their rights plus Acme Head rights as well. It is not necessary to be a Wizard if there is not a need to promote users. You are required to be an Acme Head before you can request for Wizard. Requirements *Must have at least 2,500 edits, not including user and talk pages. *Must have been active for 3 months as an Acme Head. (Note: this means you should be active very often. If you are going on once every month it doesn't really count. If you can't be active more than once a week, don't ask for a promotion.) *No blocks for 9 months Demotion/Loss of position These promotions may be removed for: *Violating the Wikia Terms of Use and Terms. *Violating the Wiki Terms. This includes blocking for unnecessary amounts of time and without reasons. Exception: Consistent sockpuppeters *Inactivity after 6 months by discussion of other users. Should a Wizard be a persistent violator of Wikia's Terms of Use, then contact Wikia to see if they can have their rights removed. Category:Rules & Guidelines Category:Looney Tunes Wiki